Mission PAW: Darkest Day
by BlueMoon4657
Summary: Third installment of the 'Family Legacy' series. When several powerful artifacts go missing, it's up to the PAW Patrol to find them. But with Sweetie and Mayor Humdinger's new partner, the team will be facing their darkest mission yet.
1. Love & Hate

It was another bright and sunny day in Adventure Bay. Three months had passed since Sweetie. Mayor Humdinger, Harold Humdinger, and the Kitty Katastrophe Crew has kidnapped the PAW Patrol in order to raise their ghostly sorcerer enemy, Almuzar, from the dead. The villainous quintet had then proceeded to take over Adventure Bay again, and captured the PAW Patrol. The team then learned about Almuzar's origin and convinced the sorcerer to let them help him, which he agreed to. Almuzar, now known as Andrew Harper, now lives in the Barkingburg castle where he's learning more sorcery and learning to be kind and learning to adjust to the modern world.

Some changes had also come to the PAW Patrol as well. Chase had finally gotten together with Skye after accidentally confessing his love for her. Everest had confessed her feelings for Marshall, and they began dating. And Zuma had found love with a lovely female Chocolate Labrador named Summer after the team had rescued her one day. Sid Swashbuckle and his pup Arrby were also fully embracing the good side and frankly enjoyed helping out.

The group had planned to hang out with their girlfriends later on, but Mayor Goodway had called. Some workers had been repairing the bell tower and roof at City Hall when gusts of wind had knocked the ladders down and caused a couple of them to slip off the edge and hang over the side. And the bell was hanging dangerously on its hook. Now Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rubble, and Rocky were at City Hall trying to rescue the workers. A crowd of people was gathered and watching the young heroes.

"Marshall, get your ladder up there. Skye, get your harness ready." Ryder instructed.

On it Ryder." the Dalmatian and Cockapoo said.

Arf, Arf, ladder up." Marshall said. The ladder then rose to the top of the roof where several of the workers were.

"Here, step onto ladder and I'll send you down." Marshall reassured.

The two workers stepped on to the ladder, and Marshall sent them down. All of a sudden, a worker that had been hanging on the side of the roof had lost his grip and fell.

"Chase, net!" Ryder yelled.

"Ruff, ruff, net." Chase said. His canon popped out of his pup pack and launched a net. The worker fell safely into it. And Skye has gotten the other two workers down with her harness.

"That's everyone. Good job pups." Ryder said. The crowd clapped and cheered for the team's heroic act.

"Nice work everyone." Marshall called. However, in the midst of everything, the clumsy Dalmatian had forgotten that he was still on the roof and had already sent his ladder down.

"Oops, I forgot I'm still up here." Marshall said, cracking everyone up.

"Don't worry Marshall, I'm coming." Chase said as he dashed to Marshall's truck and pressed the button which lifted the ladder up to the roof. And then Marshall, of course in his typical fashion, tumbled down the ladder and landed in his truck.

"I'm good." he called.

"Rubble, Rocky, go ahead and reattach the bell." Ryder instructed.

"On it Ryder!" the gray Mixed Breed and English Bulldog exclaimed.

While the two of them did that, Ryder checked in on Zuma, who had been called to help Sid and Arrby with an emergency. Zuma said the emergency had been taken care of, and that he was heading back to the Lookout. A few minutes later, Rocky and Rubble finished reattaching the bell.

"Ryder, pups, thank you for saving the day again." Mayor Goodway said with Chickaletta clucking.

"You're welcome." the 10 year old said brightly, "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help. Let's head home pups."

The team bid Mayor Goodway goodbye and headed up to the Lookout and to get ready for a night with their girlfriends, despite Rocky and Rubble not having one. Awhile later, the group headed to Adventure Beach where Katie, Everest, and Summer were already waiting.

"Hey Ryder, hey pups." Katie said.

"You look lovely tonight." Ryder said, giving her a kiss.

"Thanks." Katie said, slightly blushing.

"Hey Marshall." Everest said as the two nuzzled noses.

"Hey Summer. Been looking forward to this." Zuma said.

"Me too." Summer replied. She had soft chocolate brown fur and ocean blue eyes. She also wore a light blue collar around her neck.

The group sat down to a beach night picnic. They all ate some snacks and told some interesting stories.

"…And so the ghost tripped and fell, and it just turned out to be Marshall sleepwalking." Rocky said telling the story of when the team thought there was a ghost in the Lookout.

"And he sleep-skateboarded and sleep-surfed on a whale before finally waking up." Zuma added.

Summer burst into laughter. "Oh my word!"

"And that's not even our weirdest one." Rubble said smiling.

For another hour, stories were told. The group then decided to call it a night. The PAW Patrol headed back to the Lookout and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in a cave outside of Barkingburg, trouble was brewing. Sweetie walked through a cave corridor thinking about the past several months. She couldn't believe that the PAW Patrol had been able to change Almuzar's mind and turn him to the side of good. It annoyed and angered her down to the core. However, the PAW Patrol weren't the most annoying beings she'd come across.

Sweetie then entered into large room where Mayor Humdinger, Harold, and the Kitty Katastrophe Crew were. She rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. She despised working with the Humdingers and their mischievous, filthy kittens. But unfortunately, it was necessary to get her revenge.

She walked over to a darker part of the cave where a shadowy figure was standing. He was dressed in dark robes and gave off a very negative vibe.

"Do you have it Miss Sweetie?" the figure said, his voice booming and dark.

Sweetie mustered her courage. She had to admit that her and the Humdingers' new partner scared her even more than Almuzar.

"Y-Yes sir." Sweetie said as her claw arm popped out of her pup pack. In her claw arm was a book.

The figure faced Sweetie. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were a very dark shade of green. His face was somewhat handsome if he wasn't all shrouded in darkness. A wicked grin appeared on his face as he took the book in his hands. He flipped through it, but a frown appeared.

"It's not in here." he snarled.

"I didn't have time to get the others." Sweetie said looking at the ground, "At that moment, Andrew Harper came in, so I had to escape."

"It's ok." the figure said, "We'll go back and get them. Harold, Mayor, find out where it is?"

"According to my calculations, either the Barkingburg Museum or the Cave of the Seven Sorcerers." Harold replied looking very proud of himself.

"Good, good." the figure said, "Once we have it, we can open up the portal to the Realm of Shades. And we can finally have our revenge and get what we deserve." The villains all began laughing, eager to get their revenge on that techy 10 year old and goody two shoe pups.

To be continued…

**Author's note: Hope you enjoy this. Since I'll be at camp for two weeks, chapter 2 won't be up for awhile. But I hope you all enjoy this third installment. Peace out!**


	2. A New Mission PAW

The bright sun rose over the horizon, and its golden beams shone on Adventure Bay. The warm light burned away the mist that had lingered for most of the night. At the Lookout, the six young pups were waking up and exiting their pup houses.

"Morning." Rocky said, his grey fur all over the place.

"Hey dudes." Zuma added.

"Is it time to eat yet?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Rubble added.

At that moment, Ryder came down and gave the pups their breakfast.

"Hey pups, got anything to do today?" the 10 year old asked.

"We're gonna work on our new song for the Summer Sun Festival and help start setting stuff up." Chase said.

"What are you doing Ryder?" Skye asked.

"I have to check up on the meteor and fix a couple of things, but I'll be down later to help start setting up." Ryder replied.

"Ok. See you Ryder dude." Zuma said as he and the others walked out to work on their song for the Summer Sun Festival which was next week. The Summer Sun Festival was Adventure Bay's big party to celebrate the first day of summer. In the yard, the pups began brainstorming ideas and lyrics.

"Ok, how about this?" Marshall asked, _"Cause we have fun in the summer sun!"_

"Hey nice one Marshall." Skye complimented.

"Yeah, could be a good ending." Rubble added.

In the Lookout, Ryder, with the help of Charles, was checking over the meteor to make sure it was stable. A few months ago, the meteor began glowing again. As it turned out, Harold's robot hadn't drained the meteor completely of its power, just to the point where it couldn't supply the pups' powers. And Harold had found a small piece of the meteor and gained back his powers, and the Kitty Katastrophe Crew gained some of their own, prompting the pups to intervene. After stopping Harold and the kittens, the team had decided, and even swore an oath, to only use their powers when necessary or emergency or when it was required.

"I say the meteor is doing well." Charles said.

Ryder didn't answer as he was deep in his thoughts. Charles took notice of this.

"I know that look." the leader of the Canine Knights said, "You're thinking about something, aren't you?"

"Yeah, about what Sweetie and the Humdingers are gonna do next." Ryder replied, "I mean, what if they find a new partner?"

"I know what you mean." Charles said, "I've been having those same thoughts."

Before Ryder could respond, his pup pad began ringing. A gold crown symbol was on the screen, indicating it was the Earl of Barkingburg. Ryder picked up his pup pad, tapped on the screen, and the Earl of Barkingburg and the Princess appeared on screen.

"Hello Your Earlness, what's going on?" the leader of the PAW Patrol asked.

"Ryder, several magical items have been stolen from the castle, and several magical entities are running rampant. Andrew and Harry are dealing with the entities, but they're starting get overwhelmed." the Earl said in a panicked tone.

"And Sweetie is nowhere to be found again." the Princess added.

"Don't worry, we're on our way." Ryder reassured, "No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

"Please hurry." the Earl said as Ryder hung up.

"Ryder, it might be best if the Knights and I come along." Charles said, "I honestly don't like the sound this."

"Neither do I." Ryder said. He pulled out a tray and tapped the button. In the yard, the pups were still working on their song when their pup tags lit up.

"PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller!" Ryder's voice exclaimed through their pup tags.

"Ryder needs us!" the pups exclaimed.

The pups ran across the yard towards the plane. However Marshall, true to his clumsy nature, tripped and began rolling towards the Air Patroller on a drum. He then, in his typical fashion, crashed into the pups.

"Aw, you pups beat me again." Marshall said, beating on the drum and earning laughs from the others. The six boarded the Air Patroller where the Canine Knights were already waiting, and it took off for Barkingburg.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir." Chase said.

"Thanks pups, we have magical mayhem in Barkingburg." Ryder said, "Magical items have been stolen from the castle, and several entities are rampaging around the castle."

"And let me guess, Sweetie is nowhere to be found again?" Chase asked.

"You'd be correct." Chance replied.

"I wonder what she and the Humdingers are up to now." Marshall said.

"Probably something that involves magic and taking over Adventure Bay." Rocky replied, rolling his eyes.

"But magic entities?" Skye said in confusion, "That's new."

"I agree." Skyler said, "Neither Sweetie nor the Humdingers have to skill in sorcery to summon entities."

"You think they found a new partner?" Rubble asked.

"I hope not, but it sounds like it." Blaze replied.

"We don't know for sure." Ryder said, "But this is most definitely a-"

"Mission PAW!!!" the pups exclaimed excitedly.

"Robo Dog, put us in stealth mode." Ryder said.

Robo Dog barked in reply and put the Air Patroller in stealth mode and flew off to Barkingburg. A while later, Big Benji came into view. The entrance to the team's underwater HQ opened, and the plane landed inside. The PAW Patrol and the Canine Knights all flies out of the plane, and the pups put on their gear. Ryder then took his place in front of the group.

"Ok pups, we have to help Andrew and Harry Soarin with the spirits and find the missing items." Ryder said, "We'll split up. Rocky, Zuma, Skye, I need to use your Radar Scanner, sonar, and wings to find clues."

"Green means go!!" the gray Mixed Breed exclaimed.

"Let's dive in!!" the Chocolate Labrador said eagerly.

"This pup's gotta fly." the Cockapoo added.

"Chase, Marshall, Rubble, I need your net, Hydro Launcher, and Construction Claw to help with the magic entities." Ryder continued.

"Chase is on the case." the German Shepherd said proudly.

"I'm fired up." the Dalmatian replied.

"Rubble on the double." the English Bulldog stated.

"And Knights, you help us with anything else we need." Ryder added.

"Canine Knights at your service." Granite replied.

"All right, PAW Patrol is on a roll!!" Ryder exclaimed.

Robo Dog had already started up the Mission Cruiser and loaded the pups' vehicles. The teams all loaded in the Cruiser.

"Robo Dog, take us to the castle." Ryder said.

Robo Dog barked in reply and drove the Mission Cruiser through the tunnel. The secret entrance opened, and the vehicle turned onto the street and headed for the castle.

To be continued…

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter took so long, it took me a little while to get back in the creative process. But I hope you enjoy!!**

**P.S. I saw the new Mighty Pups special and I loved it. And anyone else see the new Mighty Pups teaser featuring the Mighty Twins? All I know is I'm hyped!! Well, enough of me rambling, so peace out!!!**


	3. A New Enemy

The Mission Cruiser sped through the streets of Barkingburg as it headed to the castle. It made its way up the hill and parked front of the castle where the Earl, the Princess, and the royal kitties, Henry and Elizabeth, were waiting.

"PAW Patrol, thank goodness you're here." the Earl said.

"Yes." the Princess added, "Please help us get rid of these ghosts.

"Don't worry Your Highnesses." Ryder reassured as he turned to the pups, "Rocky, Zuma, Skye, go in and start looking for clues. Chase, Marshall, and Rubble, follow me."

"Yes sir Ryder!" the pups exclaimed as they split up.

"Chance, Granite, Skyler, go help search for clues." Charles said as he faced the Knights, "Blaze, Arthur, and Richard, come with me."

The Knights barked in reply and split up. The group hurried into the throne room and were shocked. Three spirits dressed in black and giving off very negative vibes were flying violently around the large room. Andrew Harper was wielding the Scepter of Immortality, while Harry Soarin was casting spells left and right.

"You know, this was not what I was expecting to do at 10 o'clock in the morning." Andrew said.

"Likewise." Harry replied.

"Andrew, Harry!" Marshall yelled.

"Ryder, pups, Knights, thank goodness you're here." Harry said looking relieved.

"Yeah." Andrew said as he zapped one of the spirits.

Knights helmets appeared on the Knights' heads, and pup packs appeared on Blaze, Richard, and Arthur. A sword appeared in Charles's hand, and the four entered the fight.

"How did this happen?" Ryder asked.

"Don't know." Andrew replied, "We were having breakfast when these ghosts just showed up."

"Can we get rid of them?" Chase asked.

"We have a banishment spell, but we have to get the ghosts to stay still." Harry replied as he blocked an attack.

"Ryder, I have an idea." Charles called.

"What?" the boy asked.

Charles telepathically told him the plan. "Good idea!" Ryder replied, "Marshall and Chase, use your net and Hydro Launcher to herd the spirits."

The Dalmatian and German Shepherd quickly used their tools and herded the ghosts into one spot. Charles, Blaze, Arthur, and Richard surrounded them to keep them in the spot.

"Now Andrew!" Arthur exclaimed.

_"Barkingburg eieci te de nobis, et non videatur spirituum ad tenebras."_ Andrew and Harry chanted. (From Barkingburg we banish thee, go dark spirits and never be seen.)

The three ghosts then disappeared in a cloud of gloom. The Earl and Princess then rushed in.

"Oh thank you so much for getting rid of the spirits." the Princess said gratefully.

"You're welcome Princess." Richard replied.

While Ryder checked up Rocky, Zuma, and Skye to see if they'd found any clues, Charles and his pups telepathically talked with Andrew.

_"Andrew, were those shades?"_ Charles asked.

_"Yes actually."_ the sorcerer replied.

_"How's that possible?"_ Blaze asked, "_The Realm of Shades is sealed off from the rest of the world."_

_"You don't think it's who I think it is."_ Arthur said in a worried tone.

_"I hope not."_ Richard replied.

_"Yes, otherwise the entire world is in danger."_ Andrew added.

Just then, Rocky, Skye, Zuma, Chance, Granite, and Skyler came into the throne room.

"Any clues?" the Earl asked.

"Well, it looks like Andrew and Harry's quarters were ransacked." Rocky replied.

"And we found several clumps of fur, one white and the other brown." Skye added.

"I sniffed them, and the white fur is Sweetie's and the brown is kitten fur." Chance said.

"Sounds like Sweetie and the kittens were here." Marshall said.

"Let's go see the rooms and look for anything else." Ryder suggested.

The group then headed up the stair and through several long hallways. The Earl then opened a door to a large room with bookshelves, a crystal ball,five large chests, and a caldron. But the room was a mess. Books were everywhere, and several chests and been broken into.

"Whoa, they weren't kidding when they said ransacked." Blaze said.

"Everyone, split up." Ryder said. The group then began searching around the room.

"So what was stolen?" Zuma asked.

"Several spellbooks, along with a powerful artifact called the Relic of Dimensions." Harry replied, "It can help open portals to other dimensions."

"Wow, that's cool." Rubble said.

"Master Harry, it's gone!" Andrew exclaimed.

"What's gone?" Harry asked.

"The Book of Umbraa." Andrew replied.

Harry's eyes grew wide, "What?!" he exclaimed.

"What's the Book of Umbraa?" Skye asked.

"It's a book filled with very, VERY dark magic." Andrew replied.

That made everyone nervous. If Sweetie, the Humdingers, and the kittens got a hold of such a powerful and evil book, who knows what they'd do with it. Just then, a guard burst into the room.

"Your Highness, there's a disturbance at the museum." the guard said, "Several ghosts are running around."

"Then that's where we need to go." Chase said.

"PAW Patrol, to the Mission Cruiser." Ryder said.

The PAW Patrol, the Canine Knights, the Princess, and Andrew all headed down the halls and stairs to the Mission Cruiser. Everyone loaded in, and Robo Dog drove through the streets until the museum came into view. People were running from the museum, and screeching was heard.

"Alright everyone, let's go." Ryder said.

Everyone got out and rushed inside. There, they found three more ghosts, same as the ones in the castle, flying around.

"Ryder, pups, start herding the ghosts together." Andrew said, "Charles, Knights, when they're together, surround them to keep them there."

"On it!" the two teams exclaimed.

The pups began using their tools to herd the spirits into one place. The Princess, who was in her mission gear, helped as well. Once they were together, the Canine Knights surrounded the dark spirits. Andrew then chanted the banishment spell, and the spirits disappeared in a cloud of gloom.

"Great job everyone." Marshall said.

"But how did these ghosts get here?" Rubble asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud clang from the back of the museum. The group rushed back into the History of Barkingburg section and found Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, Harold, and the Kitty Katastrophe Crew by a display case.

"Stop right there!" the Princess yelled.

"Drat, the PAW Patrol." Mayor Humdinger grumbled.

"And the Canine Knights." Harold added.

"And the traitor." Sweetie snarled.

"Give it up you guys." Chase said, "You're not getting away this time.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." a deep, dark voice said.

A cold breeze swept through the museum. A dark figure with a vibe more negative than those ghosts appeared. His face was pale, his hair dark brown, and his eyes were a dark shade of green, almost black. He also wore black robes. Andrew and the Canine Knights all went pale.

"That can't be…" Charles said, his form literally going white.

"So you must be the famous PAW Patrol." the figure said, "I'm honored. And you must be the legendary Canine Knights. I'm flattered." His dark gaze then landed on Andrew, "And you must be Almuzar."

"It's Andrew Harper now." the sorcerer said.

"Who are you?" the Princess asked.

"Not your concern." the ghost hissed.

"Whoever you are, we're not gonna let you steal that artifact." Zuma said defiantly.

"Oh really?" the figure said before turning to his partners, "Get them."

"With pleasure sir." Sweetie said.

With that, Sweetie and her partners attacked the group. Harold was focused on Ryder, the kittens were focused on the pups, Mayor Humdinger on everyone, and Sweetie on Andrew.

"Did you really think you'd get out this, traitor?" Sweetie snarled.

"No." Andrew replied, "But I have to admit, it's nice not hearing you and Mayor Humdinger quarrel every five minutes."

Sweetie yelled in rage and lunged at Andrew. Meanwhile, the Canine Knights were helping in anyway they could, but then Skyler spotted the ghost taking the black and purple jewel from the case.

"Knights, he's taking the Dark Heart!" she exclaimed.

The Knights and Andrew took notice and immediately rushed over. A bolt of white energy shot from the scepter and hit the ghost, disorientating him and making him drop the jewel.

"You're not getting your hands on the Dark Heart." Chance said defiantly.

"And we know who you are." Blaze added.

"I'm sure." the figure said. He then unleashed a wave of energy which the Knights and Andrew flying. He then yelled,_ "Fumus!"_ and smoke poured into the room. When the smoke cleared, the group saw that Sweetie, the Humdingers, the kittens, and their partner had disappeared.

"They're gone." the Princess said.

"Hey look, they left this behind." Rocky said holding the Dark Heart in his claw arm.

"Be careful with that Rocky, that jewel contains a load of dark magic." Granite warned.

"But who was that ghost." Rubble asked.

Andrew and the Knights looked at each other warily. Charles then sighed, "We know who it was. Prince Henry, son of King Peter."

To be continued…

**Author's note: If any of you don't know who Prince Henry is, read my 'Family Legacy' story for some background. **

**P.S. any of you seen the trailer for the PAW Patrol: Ready Race Rescue movie? I know I'm hyped! Well, enough rambling. Hope you enjoy this chapter and peace out!**


	4. A Sinister Plan

Meanwhile, in a cave outside of Barkingburg, lightning struck the floor, and Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, Harold, the Kitty Katastrophe Crew, and Prince Henry appeared.

"Whew, made it out." Mayor Humdinger sighed in relief.

"Yes, what a relief." Sweetie said with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Wait…" Henry said, "Where's the Dark Heart?" he growled.

The villains looked around to see that none of them had the powerful artifact.

"I thought you had it!" Mayor Humdinger yelled at Sweetie.

"No, I thought you did!" Sweetie yelled back, "And for your information, I was busy dealing with the PAW Patrol!"

"So were we you spoiled brat." Harold snapped.

"Watch your mouth, you narcissistic, over-confident kid!" Sweetie snapped back.

"How about you watch yours, you pampered pooch!" Mayor Humdinger yelled.

A cold wave of gloom spread throughout the cave sending chills up the villains' spines.

"Stop it right now, or I swear, I will make you regret you ever agreed to work with me." Henry snarled darkly, his eyes glowing a violent shade of red.

"Y-Y-Yes s-sir." the trio said quickly, obviously terrified.

Henry sighed and rubbed his forehead. He had to admit he didn't like working with these people. Sweetie, while crafty, was spoiled and pretty bossy, and Mayor Humdinger, while sneaky, was whiny and greedy. And Harold, while intelligent and clever, was over confident and power hungry, and the kittens, while useful for stealing stuff, weren't much help outside of that.

"We need a new plan to get the Dark Heart back." Henry said.

"Yeah, but how?" Harold asked.

"We could storm the castle and take it from them." Mayor Humdinger suggested.

"Yeah, that'll work perfectly." Sweetie said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't hear you suggesting anything." Mayor Humdinger snapped.

"I have to agree with Miss Sweetie, Mayor." Henry replied, "We can't just storm the castle. We're outnumbered, plus they not only have two sorcerers, but also the Scepter of Immortality in their grasp. Not to mention with the guards, we'll be captured instantly."

"We could use my robot." Harold suggested.

"And destroy the castle? I don't think so." Sweetie replied.

"Well, Miss Princess, let's hear what you have to say." Harold snapped.

"Well, Prince Henry can summon more of those shades, and while everyone's distracted, we can take it." Sweetie replied.

"No I have a better idea." Henry said, a wicked gleam entering his eyes, "Blackmail."

Sweetie and the Humdingers then smiled evilly.

"Yeah, but with what?" Harold asked.

"I have several ideas." Henry said as he sent a telepathic message. The villains' grins seemed to grow bigger and more wicked.

"Yes, yes." Mayor Humdinger said eagerly

"Perfect idea sir." Sweetie added.

"Yeah. This'll definitely make those puny pups give us the Dark Heart." Harold added deviously.

"Excellent." Henry said smiling, "Now let's go. We don't have time to waste." He then chanted a spell, and in a flash, the villainous quintet was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Barkingburg, the PAW Patrol, the Canine Knights, the Princess, and Andrew were heading back to the castle in the Mission Cruiser with Andrew keeping the Dark Heart contained in a magic bubble.

"So we're up against not only Sweetie, the Humdingers, and the kittens, but also a long dead, evil prince? Skye asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Andrew replied, "We need to be extra careful."

"So, what is this thing?" Rocky asked, gesturing to the jewel in the bubble.

"It's called the Dark Heart." Charles replied, "It's basically a harnesser, designed to harness and contain any type of dark magic, no matter how strong or evil."

"Whoa, that thing would be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands." the Princess said.

"Was Yes very." Andrew replied.

"Andrew dude, what's that red stuff on your face?" Zuma asked.

"Yeah…it almost looks like…lipstick?" Marshall said in a confused tone.

"It's nothing." Andrew said quickly before turning away.

The pups caught a faint blush on Andrew's cheek. They then smiled.

"Andrew, do you have a girlfriend?" Chase asked smiling.

Andrew was silent for a second before saying, "How do you pups figure this stuff out so fast?"

"It's true then?!" Rubble exclaimed.

"Yes, I have a girlfriend." Andrew replied as a soft gaze entered his eyes, "Her name is Alexandra. She works as a tour guide. She was taking a group on a tour of the castle about a month and a half ago. During a break, we chatted and I asked her out."

"Wow." Rocky said.

"Nice one dude." Zuma added.

"Does she know about your past?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah." Andrew replied, "But she said she doesn't care about all that. She said that I was willing to change and learn to be kind, and that those are good qualities."

"Well congrats." Ryder said.

Robo Dog barked, letting them know they were back at the castle. The Earl and Harry were waiting by the door. The group told the two about their encounter.

"Prince Henry?" the Earl said shaking his head, "This is really bad."

"Yes, very Earl." Harry replied.

"But we stopped them from taking the Dark Heart Master Harry." Andrew said as he held up the bubble.

"Very good Andrew." Harry complemented.

"Let's go to the library and talk about this some more." the Princess suggested.

Everyone agreed, and the group headed down to the library. The Canine Knights and Andrew began looking through books.

"Andrew, where's that book on portal opening?" Chance asked.

"I'm…not sure." the sorcerer replied.

"Are these books even organized?" Skyler asked frustrated.

"I honestly don't know." the Earl replied, "Andrew and the Princess have a tendency to make a mess in here."

"What?" Andrew and the Princess said with Andrew adding, "We can't help if we love reading."

"I agree." the Princess added.

"Oh Andrew." Harry said shaking his head, "You're a at least a level 15 sorcerer yet you don't know a simple organization spell?"

"I do. I just forget." Andrew replied.

"So what are Sweetie, the Humdingers, the kittens, and Henry planning on doing anyway?" Rubble asked

"Trying to open the portal to the Realm of Shades." Granite replied.

"What's the Realm of Shades?" Marshall asked.

Before anyone could answer, Ryder's wristwatch rang. He answered it and Mayor Goodway appeared on screen.

"Hi Mayor Goodway, what's up?" the 10 year old asked.

"Ryder, you and the pups have to get back right now!!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed.

"Adventure Bay's being attacked again!!!" Mr. Porter added.

But this time, it's much, much worse!!" Captain Turbot yelled.

The camera zoomed out and focused on the town. The PAW Patrol was horrified to see Harold's giant robot stomping around town with Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, and the Kitty Katastrophe Crew in tow. But what was worse that a giant black cloud of gloom was swirling around the Lookout and spreading over the town.

To be continued…


	5. Dark Days

The team was in shock. Their home was now trapped again in the clutches of their enemies and a long dead, evil prince.

"Oh no!" Rubble exclaimed.

"Not again!" Skye added.

"Ryder, what do we do?!" Mayor Goodway panicked.

Head to the Beach Tower and try to stay out of sight. Stay there until we get there." Ryder instructed.

"Hurry!" Alex exclaimed.

Ryder hung up and faced the royals and sorcerers, "We have to head back to Adventure Bay. Sweetie and the others have taken over our town again! And it looks like that Henry's using dark magic to entrap everyone!"

"Oh my." the Earl gasped.

"This sounds even worse than before!" the Princess exclaimed.

"Do you think they're after the Dark Heart?" Marshall asked.

"Probably." Andrew replied, "But we can't let it fall into their hands."

"Let's head back to Adventure Bay and regroup." Charles suggested, "Then we can see how we can beat them."

"I'm coming too. You might need some extra power." Andrew said, "I'll also need to tell Alexandra our date tonight is off."

"I'll stay here just in case they decide to attack here." Harry added.

The group headed out to the Mission Cruiser with the Earl saying, "Please be careful Princess! This is an even more dangerous threat, and I can't let you get hurt."

"Don't worry Earl, I will." the Princess replied.

"Hit it Robo Dog." Ryder said.

The mechanical dog barked back and drove the Cruiser through the street. During the ride, the pups thought about their home. Why did their enemies always have to go after one of the things they loved the most?

"This is the third time this has happened." Skye said, "When will they ever learn?"

"Never possibly." Marshall replied.

"Uh, how do you use this thing again?" Andrew asked holding up what looked like his cell phone, "I can never figure it out."

"Let me see." the Princess replied as she took it.

"How are we gonna beat them?" Rubble asked.

"Yeah, Henry's got some pretty narly powers dude." Zuma added.

"I'm honestly not sure." Charles replied.

"But we'll think of something." Arthur added.

Robo Dog barked, telling them they were approaching their HQ. The tunnel door opened, and the Cruiser sped through the tunnel and stopped.

"Pups, get your vehicles and load them up." Ryder instructed.

"Yes sir." the six eager pups replied. As everyone loaded their gear, they thought of everyone in Adventure Bay and how to beat their enemies for a third time. Once everyone and everything was loaded, the Air Patroller took off for Adventure Bay.

Andrew sighed in frustration as he hung up the call. "I've tried calling Alexandra four times and she's not answering. That's not like her."

"Is she working today?" Rubble asked.

"Yes." Andrew replied, "That could be it."

"What about the meteor?!" Rocky exclaimed, "It's working and Sweetie and the others have taken over the Lookout!!"

"He's right dudes." Zuma said, "Harold will probably use it in his robot."

"And I doubt that magic shield Charles put up will keep them out." Blaze added.

"Ryder, how are we going to deal with our enemies again?" Chase asked, "They've pretty much gone out of their way to beat us."

"I don't know Chase. But what I do know is that we'll stop them." Ryder replied.

This earned enthusiastic howls from the group. For the rest of the ride, everyone remained silent, a feeling of angst and suspense filling the air.

* * *

Back in Adventure Bay, things had grown to a new level of bad. Streets were cracked, buildings and cars vandalized, and flower beds torn up. The Chickaletta statue had been destroyed, the bell lying on the ground cracked, and trash everywhere. The Flounder and Sid Swashbuckle's ship were damaged and sinking, there were no animals to be seen off miles, and Henry's dark magic was polluting the town. At the Lookout, the pups' houses, Ryder's ATV, and the PAW Patroller were destroyed. Inside, Harold and Mayor Humdinger were trying to access the meteor to get powers, and Sweetie and Henry were breaking everything in sight.

"Come on Harold!!" Mayor Humdinger exclaimed, "Hurry up so I can get super Mayor powers!!"

"I'm trying Uncle Mayor." Harold growled, "There must be some sort of magic barrier around this thing."

"Henry, use your magic powers to get rid of the barrier!!" Mayor Humdinger yelled.

"Why should I?" Henry snarled.

"Cause you're our partner." Harold snapped.

"I won't be for very long if you don't shut up little boy." Henry growled.

Sweetie snickered to herself, but the fight was far from over.

"Shut up Princess, it's not like you're doing anything." Harold said sarcastically.

"Well, first of all, you're being very rude, and second, I prefer not to get my paws dirty." Sweetie snapped.

"You want dirty? Oh kittens." Mayor Humdinger said.

The kittens then launched dirt and fish onto West Highland White Terrier, and she shrieked louder than a banshee.

"You rotton, filthy imbeciles!!" Sweetie shrieked, "You know I can't stand fish!!"

"Yeah, that's the point." Mayor Humdinger laughed.

A cold wind swept through the Lookout, sending chills up their spines. Henry's booming and dark voice broke through the tension.

"Stop it right now before I personally end you." Henry growled viciously.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes sir." Sweetie and the Humdingers said quickly.

Mayor, Harold, go check the basement of this place and see if you can find anything that'll be useful." Henry said as he wanted to keep them busy so they wouldn't keep arguing with Sweetie.

"Yes sir." the Humdingers said exasperated as they headed down in the elevator.

"Sir, how are we gonna get the Dark Heart back?" Sweetie asked, "I know we're doing blackmail, but how are we gonna keep those pesky boy, pups, princess, ghosts, and sorcerer from coming after it?"

"I thought about that." Henry replied, "And don't worry Miss Sweetie, I called in some extra help."

"Sooner or later, we can get our revenge and rule the world." Sweetie said eagerly as she and Henry laughed, eager to get revenge on those who wronged them.

To be continued…

**Author's note: Hey everyone, sorry this is really late. I recently started school and swim team, and along with an AP European History class, I've been busy. But I hope you enjoy the chapter. Peace out!!**


	6. Blackmail

Meanwhile, on the other side of Adventure Bay, the Air Patroller silently landed at the Beach Tower HQ with the help of a camouflage spell from Andrew. The door opened, and the group silently walked out and into the Beach Tower where Mayor Goodway, Julia and Julius, the Turbot cousins, Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi, Mr. Porter and Alex, Ms. Marjorie and Maynard, Daring Danny X, Sid and Arrby, Katie and Cali, Jake and Everest, Tracker and Carlos, and Summer were all waiting.

"Ryder, pups, Knights, Andrew, thank goodness you're here." Mayor Goodway said relieved.

"Yeah, Adventure Bay is turning darker than a deep water trench at night!!" Captain Turbot exclaimed.

"Summer, are you ok?!" Zuma exclaimed as he rushed over to his girlfriend.

"I'm ok Zuma." Summer replied as she had Zuma embraced.

"I am too Marshall." Everest added as she and the Dalmatian nuzzled noses.

"We all are." Katie said, "Now what's going on?"

"Yeah, and who's the ghost dressed in black?" Francois added.

"You all remember the story of King Peter, Prince Henry, and the scepter?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah." Mr. Porter replied.

"Well, it's Prince Henry himself." Marshall replied, "He's teamed up with the others to help get revenge and get the Dark Heart back."

"Oh my word." Farmer Yumi gasped.

"What's the Dark Heart?" Alex asked.

"This." Andrew replied holding up the magic bubble containing the artifact, "It has the ability to contain and harness any type of dark magic and control its power."

"Whoa, that does not sound good." Daring Danny X said.

"It's not." the Princess replied, "They've also stolen the Book of Umbraa, which is a spellbook filled with very dark magic."

"How dark exactly?" Carlos asked nervously.

"Dark enough that you can summon evil gods, open portals to hell, cause apocalypses, and legend has it, even control the devil himself." Charles replied.

"Ay, that's muy, MUY malo!!!" Tracker exclaimed.

"Indeed Tracker." Mayor Goodway said, "But don't worry Chickaletta, the PAW Patrol will stop them."

However, there was no cluck from the mayor's beloved purse chicken.

"Chickaletta?" Mayor Goodway said confused. She looked down at her purse to find that her purse pet wasn't there. "Chickaletta?! Where are you?!"

"I have a locator spell that could help." Andrew offered.

"Yes, please do it!!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed.

Andrew then muttered a spell, and the Diamond of Mortality began glowing. A few seconds later, the glowing died down.

"She's somewhere in Town Hall." Andrew replied.

"Oh no!!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed, "What if Mayor Humdinger and his partners get a hold of her?!!"

"Don't worry Mayor, we'll go get her." Ryder reassured, "Chase, Marshall, Tracker, come with me to find Chickaletta."

"Chance, Blaze, Richard, go with them just in case." Charles said.

"Yes sir Charles sir." the three ghosts replied.

Tracker quickly got dressed in his Mission PAW gear, and the group quietly exited the building, down the beach and into town.

"So Andrew, how have you been?" Farmer Al asked.

"I've been good." Andrew replied, "I've had a little difficulty adjusting to the modern life, but I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"He also has a girlfriend!!" Skye exclaimed.

"Really?" Julia and Julius said, their eyes widening in curiosity.

"Yeah." Andrew said his face turning pink, "Her name is Alexandra, and I met her almost two months ago. And we've hit it off."

"Well, that's good." Arrby said.

A buzzing sound from Andrew's pocket came to their attention, and the sorcerer jumped up in surprise.

"Why is my pocket buzzing?!!" Andrew exclaimed.

"It's your cellphone dude." Zuma replied.

"Oh right." Andrew said sheepishly as he took his phone out his pocket, "The Earl just sent me a…what's the term again?"

"Text." Rocky said.

"What'd he say?" Rubble asked.

"Asked if the Princess is ok and if he needs to send Master Harry." Andrew replied.

"Tell him I'm fine and we don't need him at the moment." the Princess said.

"How do you do that again?" Andrew asked.

"Here." the Princess said as she helped the sorcerer out.

The pups couldn't contain their smiles as they found Andrew's naivety a bit cute.

"What's so funny?" Andrew asked.

"You trying to figure out a cellphone." Everest said, "It's kinda cute."

"That's what Alexandra says." Andrew replied with a smirk, "And I guess she's not wrong." he chuckled.

"Reminds me of the time Chase had to learn how to use my rig to fix the train tracks." Rubble said.

"Speaking of Chase, shouldn't he, Ryder and the others be back by now with Chickaletta?" Mayor Goodway asked.

Realizing that the group had been gone a while, everyone began to worry. They tried calling Ryder, but no answer. They tried Chase, Marshall, and Tracker, but still nothing. Charles tried telepathically contacting Chance, Blaze, and Richard, but no prevail. Andrew tried locating the group, but the dark magic surrounding Adventure Bay made it difficult.

"Wait, what's that out there?" Sid asked looking out the window.

Everyone looked out the window and saw six pups walking towards the tower. They sighed in relief, but noticed something was wrong. They were moving slowly, and Ryder was not among them. Worried, Katie, the pups, and the Knights ran out to meet them.

"Guys are y'all ok?" Skye asked.

But their worry turned to horror. Chase was sneezing his head off, Marshall was limping, and Tracker had scratches across his ears. All three were covered in bruises and scratches, and Tracker's Sonic Ear was damaged and hanging by its wires. And Chance, with Chickaletta on his back, Blaze, and Richard were helping them up, but were also looking paler than usual and were covered in remnants of a greenish dust.

"Dudes, what happened?!!" Zuma exclaimed.

"The Humdingers and the kittens ambushed us." Marshall said wincing in pain.

"Pups, get Andrew and Carlos now." Charles said.

Skyler and Arthur went and got Andrew and Carlos, who then came out and carried Marshall and Tracker into the Beach Tower, while Katie carried Chase. The other citizens were horrified at the sight of the three injured pups.

"What happened?!" Jake exclaimed.

"The Humdingers and Kitty Katastrophe Crew ambushed them and attacked them." Andrew replied.

"But where's Chickaletta?" Mayor Goodway asked nervously.

"Right here Mayor." Charles replied, holding the chicken.

"Chickaletta!!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed happily as she embraced her beloved pet and kissed her repeatedly, "I'm so glad you and the pups are safe."

"Pups, what's all over you?" Granite asked.

"That...that can't be." Arthur said.

"Andrew, is this what we think it is?" Skyler asked.

Andrew walked over to Chance, Blaze, and Richard and looked at the green substance on them. His eyes widened, "It's Zanthros!!" he exclaimed.

"What's that?" Summer asked.

"It's a very rare magical element that can suppress that abilities of sorcerers and supernatural beings, whether good or evil, to the point where they can't use them." Blaze replied.

"Yeah, the kittens were launching it at us." Richard added.

"The good news is it was a small dose, so you should be back to full strength in about a week." Andrew replied.

Katie quickly took Chase's gear off and gave him medicine to calm his allergies before they sent him into shock. Carlos and Andrew took care of Marshall, who had a sprained paw, and Tracker by bandaging their wounds. After 15 minutes, Chase had stopped sneezing, and the wounds were bandaged.

"Marshall, I'm so glad you're ok." Everest said as she nuzzled the Dalmatian.

"You too Chase." Skye added as she hugged the German Shepherd.

"But where's Ryder?" Rubble asked.

"The Humdingers took off with him." Tracker replied, "The kittens set off gas bombs, and we couldn't stop them."

"Oh no!!" Katie exclaimed, her face going pale, "Who knows what they'll do to him."

Before anyone could say anything, the computer screen let out a ring. Zuma went over and pressed a button and appearing on the screen was Prince Henry.

"Hello PAW Patrol." Henry said with a wicked smile.

"Henry." Rocky growled.

"Why did you do this?!!!" Skye yelled.

"Oh please, the Humdingers and their filth kittens were so eager to." Sweetie said as she appeared on screen, "Besides, we're royalty and we really didn't want to get our hands and paws dirty."

"Neither of you are royalty." Chase snarled, "You two are just evil stuck-ups who enjoy hurting people."

"Says the pup who couldn't save his parents from a gunshot." Sweetie retorted smiling.

Chase clenched his eyes shut as bad memories began welling up. The others came to his defense.

"How dare you say that!!" Marshall yelled angrily.

"And where's Ryder?!" Zuma added.

The camera panned to the left, and the leader of the PAW Patrol came into view. He was tied to a chair, gagged, and had a black eye. Worse, Mayor Humdinger was holding a knife to his throat.

"NOOO!!!" Katie screamed.

"Henry, Sweetie, you guys are so dead when I find you." Andrew snapped.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure Mr. Harper." Henry said as a smile appeared, "Especially if you want to see your girlfriend alive again."

The camera panned to Ryder's right and tied tightly to another chair was a woman about Andrew's age with blonde hair, green eyes, and a gag in her mouth and tied around her face. Worse, Harold was pointing a ray gun at her head. The color drained out of Andrew's face.

"Alexandra!!!" he yelled. His shock then turned to anger. "Hurt her and I will show there's still a piece of Almuzar in me."

"Oh you wouldn't." Sweetie said.

"PAW Patrol, Knights, Andrew, bring us the Dark Heart in two hours, or you'll never see your precious leader and girlfriend again." Henry growled as the screen went black.

To be continued…

**Author's note: Sorry for the long update, I was sick for the first time in forever last week. And to everyone out there, please stop sending me messages for dating sites. If you didn't know, I'm a girl and a teenager. But to everyone else enjoy and peace out!!**


	7. Held for Ransom

At the Lookout, Henry turned from the black screen and faced his prisoners. "Don't worry, you two will be reunited with your precious pups and boyfriend soon enough. As long as they don't try anything stupid." the evil prince said as he chuckled before floating off.

Ryder managed to get his gag off before turning to Alexandra, "You must be Alexandra. Nice to meet you. Andrew's told us about you."

"I'm sure he has." Alexandra said in her thick Barkingburg accent, "And you must Ryder, leader of the PAW Patrol. And nice to meet you as well. Andrew's told me about you and your pups as well."

"Hey, no talking prisoners." Sweetie snapped.

"Yeah, besides it's not like you're gonna escape." Harold said smugly, "Besides the only way your puny pups can get you back is by giving us the Dark Heart."

"Yeah, and once we have it, revenge shall be ours." Mayor Humdinger added as he, his nephew, and Sweetie laughed.

"You won't." Ryder said defiantly, "Like I say no job is too big, no pup is too small."

Mayor Humdinger responded by punching the poor boy, along with the kittens scratching him.

"Yeah, says the child couldn't do anything to save his parents from a measly rockslide." Henry said with wicked grin.

Tears welled up in the 10 year old's eyes as bad memories resurfaced. The villains all snickered to themselves.

"Leave him alone!" Alexandra yelled, "Why are you doing this, he's just a child!"

Sweetie was prepared to claw at the young woman, but Henry stopped her, "Don't Miss Sweetie. It's not her we want revenge on. At the moment, she's just a pawn."

"Sir, you said something about that you'd called someone to help." Harold said, "When are they getting here?"

"I'm here!" a high-pitched female voice exclaimed.

The group turned to see a woman with short, chin-length red hair, dark magenta eyes with fuchsia eyeshadow, and fuchsia colored lips. She wore a light blue shirt with a black jacket over it, short black gloves with feathers on them, black pants, and dark blue shoes. She also had a grabber tool, shaped like a bird's head, strapped to her belt.

"Ah it seems our help as arrived." Henry said.

"Indeed I have." Ladybird said with a sly smile.

"Who are you?" Sweetie asked with a bit of suspicion in her voice.

"The name's Ladybird, the most fantastic looking super baddie this world has ever seen!" the villainess exclaimed as she laughed very annoyingly.

_"Great. Another __annoying one." _Sweetie thought begrudgingly.

"Yeah, and what do you have that can help beat those pesky pups?" Mayor Humdinger asked.

"Well Mayor, her love of shiny things can help us get the Dark Heart, along with her super strength and flight." Henry explained.

"That's right." Ladybird said. The kittens' shiny tags soon got her attention. "Ooh, shiny!" she exclaimed. She tried to grab them, but Mayor Humdinger stopped her.

"Hey, hands off my kittens bird lady!" the sneaky mayor yelled.

"It's Ladybird!" the villainess yelled, "And if it shines, it's mine!"

Sweetie rolled her eyes. Things just got a whole lot more annoying.

* * *

At the Beach Tower, everyone was still shaken up by what had happened. The pups were in absolute terror about what might happen to their beloved leader. And Andrew was scared about what their enemies would do to Alexandra.

"What do we do?!" Rubble exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Skye said frantically.

"If we don't do something, they could kill Ryder!" Everest exclaimed.

"Don't worry pups, we'll think of something." Andrew said frantically pacing.

"Yeah, we just need some more help." Carlos said.

"Did someone say help?" said a female voice.

Everyone turned around to see two Golden Retriever pups with blue collars standing in the doorway.

"Tuck, Ella!" Chase exclaimed, "Thank goodness you guys are here.

"Hey pups." Ella said before turning to the Princess, the Canine Knights, and Andrew, "Who are they?"

Tuck, Ella, this is Her Royal Highness, the Princess of Barkingburg, and sorcerer Andrew Harper." Marshall said, "And the ghosts are our ancestors, the Canine Knights of Barkingburg. And that's Everest, Tracker, and Carlos."

"Guys, this is Tuck and Ella, aka the Mighty Twins." Rocky said.

"Nice to meet you pups." the Princess said.

"You too, but what happened here?" Tuck asked

"Yeah, what's going on?" Ella added.

The pups quickly explained their history with the Humdingers and Sweetie, along with Prince Henry's story.

"Whoa, that's big." Ella said.

"But where's Ryder?" Tuck asked

"Our enemies have him, along with Andrew's girlfriend." Chase said, "If we don't give them the Dark Heart, then they'll most likely kill him."

"Oh no!" the twin pups exclaimed, followed by Tuck saying, "What do we do?"

"We don't know yet." Tracker replied.

"So what are you two doing here?" Jake asked.

"We were keeping tabs on the Ladybird when she led us here." Ella replied.

"Uh oh, don't tell me Henry asked her for her help." Katie said.

"He must have." Charles said, "With her love of shiny things, she'll grab the Dark Heart so fast we won't have time to retrieve it."

"But we can't let them have!" Alex exclaimed.

"Maybe we could trick them?" Zuma suggested, "Princess, have any spare jewels in your belt?"

"Plenty." the Princess said as she took out a purple crystal.

"Perfect. All we need is to shade it to make it look darker and to get some wire to like the casing around it." Andrew replied.

Over the next hour, everyone prepared for their confrontation with the now villainous six. The pups helped Andrew turn the crystal into a fake Dark Heart while Tuck and Ella got their superhero gear on since their powers were already activated. Tracker and Everest also got into their Mission PAW gear as well. Once everyone was ready and geared up, the group walked down the beach and to the docks where they were to meet their enemies.

A cloud of gloom began swirling and growing larger until it died down. Standing there were Henry, Sweetie, the Humdingers, the Kitty Katastrophe Crew, and the Ladybird dressed in her villain suit. And they had Ryder and Alexandra with them, tied up, gagged, and with guns pointing at their heads.

"Right on time." Henry said.

"Hello PAW Patrol." Sweetie said with a sly smile, "I reckon you and your pathetic army weren't stupid enough to come without our prize."

"No, we have it." Marshall said, "But why should we give it to you?"

"Cause we'll kill your precious leader and girlfriend if you don't." Henry snapped.

"Why are you doing this Henry?" Everest asked.

"Yeah dude, what gives you the right to do this to us and our hometown?" Zuma added.

"Because I, along with your enemies, want revenge on those who have wronged us." the spirit snarled, "And to gain back the power my wretched brother took away from me."

"King Eli did what he had to do!" the Princess yelled, "You were a tyrant!"

"Yeah you had a loving family, but you threw it away for power!" Rocky added.

"Unless you want me to put a bullet through your friend's head, be quiet." Henry growled with his eyes glowing red.

The pups didn't dare say another word for fear that Henry would hurt their leader.

"Better." Henry said with a slight smirk.

"Now you puny pups give us the Dark Heart." Harold demanded.

The Princess walked up to the six and placed the jewel in Mayor Humdinger's hand, who then passed it to Henry.

"There, now give us Ryder and Alexandra." Katie said.

Henry looked at his partners and said, "Give Mr. Harper his girlfriend."

Mayor Humdinger then removed the gag from Alexandra's mouth and cut the ropes bounding her wrists. Ladybird then pushed her into the sand, and Andrew quickly helped her get up and put his arms around her to keep her safe.

"Now give us Ryder." Chase said.

Henry then smiled and chuckled. "Sweet, innocent pups, did you really think you could fool me? I know the difference between a magical object and fake one."

"Yeah, nice try, but you can't trick us." Mayor Humdinger said arrogantly.

"And unfortunately, since you didn't keep your end of the bargain, we won't keep ours." Henry snarled, "Mayor, throw him in."

Mayor Humdinger then grabbed the 10 year old by his hair and dragged him to the end of the docks.

"NOOO!" the pups screamed as they ran to stop the greedy mayor. But all of a sudden, their movements became slower and they were running in place. The air felt heavier and time seemed to slow. They saw that Henry had his hand extended and was almost literally slowing down time. The pups and citizens watched in horror as Mayor Humdinger threw Ryder into the bay.

The Princess then took a small crown shaped discus from her belt and threw at Henry. It hit him in the head, causing him to lose concentration and freed the pups from the spell.

"You worthless princess, you'll pay for that." Henry growled with glowing eyes. A bolt of lightning shot from his hand and struck beneath the Princess's feet. The explosion threw her back several feet and caused the real Dark Heart to fall out of her belt.

"Ooh, shiny!" Ladybird shrieked as she flew toward the jewel. Tuck and Ella ran to try and stop her, but she swooped down and grabbed the jewel before the twins.

"See this as a reminder." Sweetie said as she and others disappeared in a cloud of gloom.

Ryder tried to stay afloat in the cold waters of the bay, but exhaustion and hours of torture took its toll. The leader of the PAW Patrol then sank beneath the surface.

"NOOOO!" the pups screamed.

"Zuma, Arrby, get him now!" Skye yelled.

"On it!" the two pups exclaimed as they quickly got into their scuba gear. The Chocolate Labrador and Dachshund then dove into the bay in search of the 10 year old. They found him unconscious and sinking to the bottom. The two pups grabbed him and swam to the surface and dragging the boy up onto the sand. The pups anxiously surrounded their leader who was unconscious and appeared not to be breathing.

"Ryder? Ryder, answer us." Chase pleaded.

"Please wake up." Rocky added sadly.

"Don't leave us." Rubble whimpered.

After a few seconds, Ryder's brown eyes flew open and he began coughing up water. Everyone sighed in relief.

""Ryder, you're ok!" Zuma exclaimed.

"We thought we lost you for good this time!" Marshall added.

"I'm ok pups." Ryder reassured before pain in his head and side flared up, "Owww…"

"Let's get you back to the Beach Tower." Arrby suggested.

Katie and Andrew helped Ryder back to the Beach Tower HQ where Marshall examined him and Alexandra. Ryder had a sprained wrist, bruises all over him, a black eye, and several bruised ribs. Alexandra had a broken wrist and a bruised shoulder, but other than that, the two were okay.

"Alex, what happened?" Andrew asked.

"Well, I was on my way to work when Prince Henry and his allies, minus the bird lady, appeared." Alexandra explained, "The kittens began shooting yarn balls at me, and the mayor in the top hat grabbed me and there was a bright light. I then found myself here in Adventure Bay."

"Did either of you catch what they're planning next?" Sid asked.

"No, all they did was fight pretty much." Ryder replied.

"But there's something that does add up." Mayor Goodway said, "How did Henry gain all that power in the first place?"

"Yeah, the story Ryder told doesn't mention anything about Henry gaining dark powers." Mr. Porter added.

The Canine Knights and Andrew looked at each other knowingly. "Charles, remember that story our teacher used to tell us?" Andrew asked.

"Of course." Charles replied, "You can never forget once someone's told you it."

"What story?" Summer asked.

"Well, you all know the story of the scepter's origin and how Henry got his hands on it." Chance explained, "Well, there's a less-known, second part to the story. One that takes a very, very dark turn..."

To be continued...

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long, real life stuff got in the way. But anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy New Year! And peace out!**


	8. Dark Tales

Everyone gathered around the spirits and sorcerer, intrigued and curious. They were hoping that whatever they were about to hear would shed light on why Henry was so powerful and how to stop him and the others.

"Well, you all know the story of how King Eli beat Prince Henry and put him under house arrest for the rest of his life." Andrew said.

"But that's not all what happened." Charles added.

"After Henry was put under house arrest, as Eli couldn't bring himself to kill his brother, he immediately begin to plot out a plan to take back power from his younger brother." Chance explained.

"For months, he secretly communicated with several witches and warlocks, all experts in black magic." Blaze continued, "They gave him the Book of Umbraa which informed him of a type of dark magic more powerful than any other kind: shade magic."

"And after about seven months of house arrest, Henry put his plan in action." Richard added, "One day, several guards heard noises from Henry's apartments. They went to check on him, but after a while never came back. King Eli, along with his new wife Queen Margaret, the Seven Sorcerers, and other guards went to Henry's chambers, and to their horror, found Henry standing in front of a ritual circle with the Book of Umbraa in his hands."

"Eli tried to plead with Henry not to do anything he would regret, but the Henry he once knew was gone forever. He snarled at him saying he took the power that rightfully belonged to him and that he would pay for it." Skyler said, "He then chanted a spell and a portal to the Realm of Shades formed. Out of the portal came several shades. The Seven Sorcerers used their magic to protect the King and Queen, but the shades grabbed a hold of Henry and stripped away his mortality and the rest of goodness that remained."

Everyone's eyes were wide as saucers. They hadn't expected the story to be so dark.

"What happened next?" Alexandra asked.

"The shades pulled Henry into the portal and the Seven Sorcerers were able to close the portal." Arthur replied. "However, Henry opening a portal to the Realm of Shades weakened the barrier that separated it from the outside world and was close to shattering and releasing the shades."

"Oh no!!" the Mighty Twins exclaimed.

"How did they fix it?" Arrby asked.

"Yeah, I thought Eli had already hidden the elements." Sid added.

"This was just before they were hidden." Granite replied, "However, during their planning, the barrier broke, releasing all the shades and Henry into the world."

"That's not good." Carlos said.

"Si, no bueno." Tracker added.

"So, how did they deal with the shades?" Everest asked.

"The sorcerers were actually the ones who created the elements and the scepter." Andrew continued, "As they were the ones who represented the elements, they used the elements to banish the shades back to the realm and create a new, stronger barrier."

"That's good." the Princess sighed in relief.

"Yes, however the power was so strong that it changed part of the landscape and almost killed the Seven Sorcerers." Charles added, "That and Henry's possession of the elements convinced Eli that the scepter was too dangerous, and he hid them far across the land."

"Whoa, that's dark." Marshall said.

"Indeed, it is." Blaze replied.

"But how did the Realm of Shades become so dark?" Katie asked.

"Well, that area had always been barren and without life for centuries." Chance continued, "Legend is is that it was contaminated by dark sorcerers battling each other. However, during the reign of an earlier king, Elthered the Cruel, many people were exiled to the area for not following his rules or not paying taxes. They were all peasants and serfs and had almost nothing. The barren wasteland also made it difficult to grow food, and the land was guarded by an impenetrable magic barrier. Soon, everyone there began to lose hope that they would ever be free again."

"Among the exiled people was a witch known as Ezleah." Skyler added, "She shared their despair and pain and proposed a way to get out of their prison. Using a cauldron and powerful potion, everyone in the wasteland poured out their anger, hate, bitterness, sadness, despair and pain into the cauldron. However the power was more than Ezleah could handle. The power broke free and consumed everyone, turning them into spirits that were only capable of feeling negativity."

Everyone stood in shock. All those innocent people turned into beings of pure darkness.

"That's awful!!" Alex exclaimed.

"It is." Charles said.

"So, how do we beat Henry exactly?" Rocky asked.

"Well, I'm not sure." Andrew replied, "He's already dead so we can't just put him in jail."

"Couldn't we just banish him back to the Realm of Shades?" Ella asked.

"Yes, but that would be risky." Richard replied, "Since Henry's one of the most powerful shades we've ever seen, he could easily escape again."

"And trapping him into some magical artifact won't work either." Arthur added.

Everyone in the Beach Tower sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to think of a plan to beat the powerful ghost.

"I got it!!" Ryder exclaimed, "Could we banish him to limbo? That could be strong enough to hold him."

The Canine Knights and Andrew looked at each other for a few seconds.

"That could actually work." Andrew said, smiling.

"Yes, and the elements can open portals to other dimensions." Chance added.

"But don't we need the Relic of Dimensions for that?" Skyler said.

"You're right." Andrew sighed, "And Henry and his evil cohorts still have it."

"Oh you mean this thing?" Sid said holding up a cylindrical statue with markings on it.

"Yes!!" the Knights and Andrew shouted with Blaze adding, "How did you get that?"

"Well, during the confrontation at the docks, that bird lady dropped it and we figured it was important so we grabbed it." Arrby replied.

"You two are quite amazing." Alexandra complimented.

"Thanks." the pirate duo said graciously.

"Now there is an ancient interdimensional portal in the Black Ice Mountain outside of Barkingburg where we can open the portal." Andrew said.

"Which last time I checked is directly in the Realm of Shades." Granite reminded.

"I forgot about that." Andrew sighed in defeat, "In that case, we can't even get to it."

"Wait, why not?" Tuck asked.

"Because shades are very aggressive and they also have the power to possess you and turn you into a shade." Charles replied.

"So you can't just waltz into the realm without getting turned into an embodiment of pure darkness." Skyler added.

"Yikes, that does not sound fun." Captain Turbot said.

"Is there a magic shield which could protect us?" Carlos asked.

Andrew thought for a moment. "Yes there is actually." he said as he summoned a large book and flipped through it.

"Here it is. It says here that it can ward off the shades and...oh no." Andrew said, his voice trailing off.

"What is it?" Rubble asked.

"Is there a problem?" Everest asked.

"Yes, unfortunately." Andrew replied, "I can't cast the spell."

"Why not?" Francois asked.

"It's a spell that only the Seven Sorcerers can cast." Andrew replied.

"But they're dead." the Princess said.

"Yes." Andrew replied, "Which means we have to summon the Seven Sorcerers."

To be continued…

**Author's note: Sorry for the long delay, school and my limited patience got in the way. I hope everyone is doing ok during the coronavirus pandemic. Hope everyone stays healthy during this difficult time. Peace out!!!**


End file.
